1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus associated with the charging of a portable terminal battery.
2. Description of the Related Art With the diversity and convenience of the features provided in tablet computers such as Galaxy Tab® and smart phones such as Galaxy series®, for example, the use of these portable devices is becoming increasingly popular.
However, a number of diverse features provided in the portable terminals lead to an increase in the user's portable terminal usage time, which in turn cause a rapid battery loss in the portable terminals. As result, the latest multifunctional portable terminals require more frequent battery charging, compared with the cell phones with only simple calling features.
Generally, portable terminals are charged by inserting a charging cable into a charging terminal mounted in the main body of the portable terminals. However, it is not easy for users to exactly align and insert the charging cable into the charging terminal, especially in a dark room, because of the small size and peculiar shape of the charging terminal.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable terminal to allow a user to charge the portable terminal even in a dark environment in more easier and convenient manner.